


For Vivienne

by flame_16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_16/pseuds/flame_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have been fighting crime for thirty years but they now have jobs and a daughter named Vivienne. Every superhero has to retire, but what is the cost of giving up their miraculous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Vivienne

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta readers!!

"I'm back!" Adrien shouted as he walked in the door.  
"Welcome back Kitty!" Marinette greeted him with a hug. She was smiling but Adrien could sense sadness in her voice.  
"What's wrong?" Adrien pulled back and studied her face with concern.  
"It's nothing, don't worry," Marinette looked away.  
"Obviously something is wrong, please tell me."  
"It's just..." She sighed. "We've been fighting akumas for thirty years and I'm not sure if we can keep going anymore. We have jobs and our daughter and we're getting old."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I-I want to give our miraculous to someone else."  
"What?" Adrien let go of her in surprise. "Are you feeling alright, my lady?"  
"Yes, I've been thinking about it for a while and I really think it's the best thing for us!" Marinette took Adrien's hand.  
"Let's talk to Plagg and Tikki about it first. Can we even do that? Can we give away our miraculous?"  
"You can, but it's not as easy as it sounds," Tikki popped up from Marinette's purse.  
"Yeah, you can't just give them away like Christmas presents," Plagg appeared behind Adrien.  
"Hey! Don't listen to our conversations!" Adrien pinched Plagg lightly.  
"Oww! Don't you want our help?"  
"So why is it so hard? Can't we just give our items to someone else and that's it?"  
"There's a lot more to it. You aren't connected to us just by the jewelry," Tikki rested on Marinette's shoulder.  
"We kwami become connected to our owners through auras. Call it a spiritual connection," Plagg said. "To detach ourselves from your spirit would take much more effort and have a few consequences."  
"What sort of consequences?" Marinette asked.  
"You'll probably feel dizzy for a couple days, and you'll become much weaker," Tikki added. "Also..." She looked at Plagg nervously.  
"What is it?" Adrien asked curiously.  
"Well..." Plagg cleared his throat. "Once we detach ourselves, you'll... You'll lose all your memories of being Chat Noir and Ladybug."  
"What?!" Marinette exclaimed.  
"We can't lose our memories! How will me and Mari have met if we don't remember being Chat and Ladybug?" Adrien looked at Marinette fearfully.  
"We can make replacement memories! They won't be perfect but you will still have some memories of meeting and everything, just without the superhero part," Tikki reassured the two of them.  
"I don't know, I don't want to forget everything! I loved being Chat, and I loved saving Paris with Ladybug. I can't just give it up!"  
"Adrien, please, I don't like it either but I don't think we have a choice! Think about it, how can we take care of Vivienne if we're too busy fighting against Hawkmoth? One of us could be seriously injured and I don't want to put our daughter through something like that! She's only 7," Marinette took her husband's hand. "I just want to be able to take care of her without fearing that one day she'll lose her parents to an akuma attack."  
Adrien sighed and pulled Marinette into a hug.  
"Is this what you really want?" He murmured into her ear.  
"It is, I really mean it," She whispered back.  
Adrien squeezed her tightly and stepped back.  
"I'll do it, for Vivienne."  
"We still need to figure out some things, how about we sit down and talk about it," Tikki said.  
"I'll make some tea," Marinette offered.  
After almost an hour of discussion and many cups of tea, the couple and their kwami had decided who would become Chat Noir and Ladybug. Ladybug was easy. Tikki was already interested in their daughter Vivienne and was keen to bond with her. Chat Noir required much more thought. Eventually it was decided that Nino and Alya's daughter would become the new Chat Noir.  
"All the Chat Noir's have been guys, but there's no rules saying they have to be," Plagg had said.  
"I guess it's time," Marinette stood up from the couch and walked to the middle of the room, Adrien in tow.  
"What do we do now?" Adrien asked.  
"Me and Plagg need to be inside your miraculous to detach ourselves so you both need to transform."  
Marinette and Adrien transformed like they always do and soon were standing in the living room in full costume.  
"I'm going to miss this," Chat Noir reached up and felt his ears and flicked his tail.  
"Me too," Ladybug stretched her arms above her head and sighed. "But we need to do this. For Vivienne."  
Chat nodded sadly. "For Vivienne."  
Ladybug reached out and grabbed Chat's hand. As Chat stood there he started to feel very dizzy. A cold feeling started to spread upwards from his feet.  
"Do you feel that?" Ladybug asked.  
Chat nodded. By then the cold had reached his stomach. He felt the cold spread up his stomach and to his chest. Once it reached his miraculous, he would never be Chat Noir again. His breathing became faster. Is this what he really wanted? Chat looked down at his ring and then at Ladybug's hand, which was still holding his.  
"Please forgive me!" Chat pulled away and tore off the ring, transforming back into Adrien. The cold feeling vanished. Ladybug looked at Adrien in surprise.  
"Adrien? What are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry my lady, I can't do it!"  
"How could you?" The hurt in her voice struck Adrien like an arrow. "I thought you cared about us! I thought you cared about Vivienne!"  
"I do! I just... I can't give up being Chat Noir! Please, Ladybug!"  
The look that Ladybug gave him was one that haunted him for years to come. The happiness that was usually in her eyes was replaced with betrayal and despair.  
"I trusted you."  
Those words rang in Adrien's head as everything went into slow motion. Something seemed to hit Ladybug and she fell backwards. Adrien dashed forward and caught her just in time. A bright light surrounded her and when it disappeared she was Marinette. Adrien set her down on the couch and then sat on the ground with his back against the couch.  
"You really shouldn't have done that," Plagg appeared beside him.  
"Will she remember anything?" Adrien asked. Plagg shook his head.  
"The poor girl. You're really lucky, you know that?"  
"Please don't remind me," Adrien looked over at Plagg. "Do you think I'm a bad person?"  
Plagg sighed. "You made the choice, not me. If you think it was the right one then that's what was best."  
Marinette stirred and Plagg quickly ducked under the couch cushion. Marinette opened her eyes and looked around in confusion until she saw Adrien.  
"Hey babe! Sorry, I must of been so tired that I clocked out!" She smiled and sat up.  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
"I'm a little dizzy, but I think I'll be fine! Besides, I need to start cooking dinner since Vivienne should be home from afterschool soon."  
"I think you should lie down. Let me cook dinner, alright?" Adrien helped Marinette up.  
"Thank you! How did I manage to get such an amazing husband?" She kissed Adrien on the cheek before going up the stairs to the bedroom.  
Adrien sighed.  
"It's for the best," He whispered to himself before heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Miraculous Ladybug fic so I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
